


Chance | 黒尾 鉄朗

by gbrllfrncscv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbrllfrncscv/pseuds/gbrllfrncscv
Summary: where a girl ends up being the manager of her highschool's men's volleyball team.
Kudos: 1





	Chance | 黒尾 鉄朗

"Akiko! It's your turn for career guidance." I was doodling some stuff at the back of my notebook when I heard Sakura, my best friend, telling me to go to the Guidance Office.

"Hai hai~" I stood up. "Don't drink my coffee." I told her before going.

"It'll be gone by the time you get back." I glared at her but she just smiled sweetly.

I saw Yaku as I was passing by the volleyball gymnasium.

"Yakkun! Ganbatte!" I told him.

"Oh, Akiko! Why are you here?" He asked.

"I was just passing by. I'm going to the Guidance Office." I said.

"Career guidance?" We did a fist bump when I got near him.

"Yeah. You guys are jogging outside?" I asked. The volleyball team members were going outside the gymnasium in their casual uniforms. (Shirt + Volleyball Shorts)

"Yeah, we have a practice match coming up."

"Yaku! Kuroo says we need to go now." A guy with a buzzcut said. Some of the other members were looking at us.

"Okay!" Yaku said. "Good luck on your career guidance, Aki-chan!" He patted my hair so I glared at him. He calls me Aki-chan when he wants to tease me about being short. He's just three centimeters taller!

"I hope you trip, Yakkun." I said but he just laughed and left.

"Yaku-san! You had a girlfriend?! And a pretty one too?!" I overheard a guy in mohawk asking Yaku. He smacked the guy's head lightly. "She's my cousin, you idiot!"

I marched my way to the Guidance Office and greeted the counselor.

"Ishikawa-san! Have a seat!" She said in a high tension tone. "Have you thought about what to take up in College?" She asked.

"I was thinking about taking up Design or Intermedia Arts." I shyly said. I wasn't really that open to people regarding my artsy self.

"That's great! Tokyo University is the best school for that." I nodded at what she said. Going there was actually my goal too.

"But there is one problem though..." She started to explain.

* * *

"It's unfair! Club Activities aren't required in the first place!" I was ranting to Sakura about what Takahashi-sensei discussed to me.

"Yeah, but it gives you a lot of grade credits, you know. I don't even know how you survived having no club activity since freshmen." She said.

"I winged my way to senior year." I said while leaning on my chair, looking at the ceiling and letting my hands hang freely.

"Agreed." She gave me a thumbs up and a nod.

"Why don't you join our team? I'll talk to coach!" She excitingly said.

"Dude, it's almost half-way through the school year. How can I learn volleyball by then?"

"Truly." She said and sat next to the window.

"What am I going to do?" I asked her in a down tone.

"Oi! Don't look so discouraged! I'll ask around if there are clubs looking for members." She said, trying to cheer me up.

I mouthed a "thank you" and continued spacing out.

"Miyamoto-san! Someone's looking for you!" We heard a classmate say.

"Kuroo! What's up?" Sakura was talking to someone while I was still in the same form.

"Nekomata Sensei asked me to tell you guys about the plans for the Sports Fest." I heard a guy saying.

They were talking about volleyball stuff. I didn't know a thing about it so I just sighed and closed my eyes.

When I opened them, I almost fell from my chair because the white ceiling suddenly turned into a guy with dark hair and narrow-hazel eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.


End file.
